Why me?
by Sk8ergirl15
Summary: Miroku, Sango and Kagome are all friends who are abused by their parents, Inuyasha their old friend who now is a jock never knew about it, intill one day he finds out and is mad, Sesshomaru is in here 2, pairing is I don't know yet.
1. Hello

**I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else.**

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day back to school from summer break, and three teens where not happy about school but happy they got away from their 'familys'. They all had a hard life but who doesn't and at school people called them emo/goths, though they don't give a shit of what people say.

The first teen was a girl name Sango, who has brown long hair and brown wolf like eyes. (contacts) She was wearing all black, her normal clothes, her shirt was just a normal one though it had the band 'My Chemical romance' in black in white lettering. Her pants where baggy and black (Duh! lol) with blue chains.

The second teen was a girl name Kagome, who has black reaven hair cat like eyes. (contacts) She also wears all black, her shirt was black with the band 'Anti-flag' on it. Her pants where the same as Sango's pants.

The third and last teen was a guy name Miroku, who has black hair thats in a small poinytail and purple eyes. (contacts) He was wearing a black and purple stripe shirt. His pants were baggy and just all black with a skull on the right side of his leg that looked faded.

They where just standing by Miroku's car, just smoking, like normal, waiting for the stupid bell to ring. They just were talkin and waitin.

So...Miroku said looking for somewhere to throw is cigarette.

So...what? Miroku you are supposed to say something! Kagome said hitting him in the head.

Ow, damn, I was looking for a place to throw my cigarette at. Miroku said holding up his cigarette that was still lite and was burning his hand.

OW!

Miroku, you dumb ass, its burning your hand throw it down, stupid! Sango said knocking it out of his hands.

Hey, I was still smoking that! Miroku yelled.

I think all that weed we smoked last night killed his perverted brain. Sango said to Kagome and she nodded.

_RING RING BONK! _(school bell ring but the bonk was from Sango and Kagome who hit Miroku for grabbing both their asses.

Stupid perv! Sango muttered .

Err..revenge! Kagome muttered.

Come on, ladies, no time to be talking to yourselfs class is starting. Miroku yelled almost in the school.

Huh? Hey wait for us! The girls yelled and ran up to him and he ran away into the school.

**Done with this chapter, just thought i'd write a different story, hope you all like it. It mabe be short only cause its the intro then all have my long chapter's and stuff.**


	2. Fight agian

**I don't own Inuyasha or any one alse or any songs a talk about or lyrics.**

**Chapter 2**

They all three walked down to their lockers which happens to be right next to each others. (it goes Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha then Kikyo)

"Hey, Kagome, watcha doing with the books?" Miroku asked as Kagome took her books out of her locker and so did Sango.

"Well I was going to draw and sleep." Kagome said walking away to her class, they have all almost all the same classes.

"So, you hear, that we gots us a new student?" Sango asked as they walked to class, late.

"We do? Is it a girl?" Miroku asked grinning as Sango hit him in the head.

"Ow!"

"I dunno, perv." Sango said as they walked into class and everyone stared at them and they seen a girl standing in front of the class.

"Mr. Houshi, Ms. Taiji, Ms Higarashi, why are you late on your first day, again?" Mrs. Fruita (hehe) asked while standing up from her desk and the three where just standing there, thinking.

"Well?" Mrs. Fruita asked.

"Errr, give me a fuckin moment to think of an a excuse to tell ya, jeeza!" Kagome yelled, the teacher know looked pissed.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Mrs. Fruita yelled.

"Hmm, oh, I got it, well ok, their we where, walking, then all of a sudden a GIANT monkey pops outa know where and jumps us, so of course I have to protect, my pretty ladys and chased it off, then the girls just started to kiss me all over and-_OW_! What was that for?!" Miroku asked rubbing his face, where to punch marks lay.

"PERV!" The girls yelled as everyone laughed.

"Oh ok, if thats what happened then." Mrs. Fruita said smiling, _stupid teacher_. The three thought.

HEY! Some preppy guy yelled standing up, he had silver hair, amber eyes, his shirt was brown and pants where blue, they looked like he bought them at American eagle (nothing wrong wit that).

"What is is Mr. Takahashi?" Mrs. Fruita asked looking at the young man.

"Your going to believe that? From them?" The boy said pointing to the three.

"Oh fuck off, Inuyasha." Sango said glaring at him.

"Yea, Inuyasha, just cause ya like to bitch, doesn't mean we wanna hear it." Kagome said looking at him.

"Shut up." Inuyasha yelled.

"Errr, please take your seat and shut up, so the new sudent talk." Mrs. Fruita said and the three shrugged and sat in the back.

"Ok, well, im Kikyo Hikotsu and im new, thats all you need to know." Kikyo said. She was wearing a black shirt that said "Im a bitch and I know it" and she had black pants with holes on it with chains. Everyone said hello and the teacher said to sit in front on Kagome, who was sit'in next to Sango, who sat behind Miroku.

"What up." Sango said looking at the girl.

"Why hello beautiful lady." Miroku said grabbing Kikyo's hands as she blushes.

"Um hello." Kikyo said

"Would you bear my childern Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked getting punched in the face by Sango.

Don't listen to him, hes a perv."Sango said while kicking Kagome to get her intention.

"Ow, what?! Kagome said takin her head phones out of her ears.

Well, didn't you see someone seatin in front of you?" Sango said pointing at Kikyo who waved alittle.

"Oh, when you get here?" Kagome said confused while the others _sweatdroped_.

"Um just now." Kikyo said.

"Ok, um, yea." Kagome said putin her head phones.

"Kags whatcha listen to?" Sango asked takin one of the head phones from her.

"Eminem, sing for a moment." Kagome said.

"Wow, story of your life." Sango said laughing, then Inuyasha came over.

"Keh, wench, talking about your sucky life?" Inuyasha said smirking as Kikyo stared at him blushing.

"Fuck off, Inuyasha or do you wanna get your ass kicked again? Kagome said standing up from her seat.

"Yeah Inuyasha, that was funny. Miroku said laughing.

"Feh, like a wench like her could beat me up." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Im not a wench, so go away, im bored. Kagome said pushing him away.

"Awww, are you tired from sleeping with your dad last night." Inuyasha said smirking as everyone gasped.

"Errrr, why you little prick!" Kagome said punching him in the face and he tried to hit her but she just started beating the crap out of him.

"STOP NOW! MS. HIGARASHI, OFFICE NOW!" Mrs. Fruita yelled but she didn't stop. Sango and Miroku had to drag her off of the bleeding Inuyasha on the ground pushing her out the door and going back to class but not before kicking Inuyasha.

"Is she ok?" Kikyo asked them.

"Yea she'll be fine." Miroku said seating done.

_**Outside the class room **_

"Fuck, this sucks. Kagome said walking in the office and seating on the bench as the office ladys rolled their eyes, knowing what happened.

"My office now." The principal said walking in his office.

"Yea, yea, whatever." Kagome said walking in the room and seating in a chair.

"You have to stop fighting Mr. Takahashi, I don't know what to do with you anymore."Mr. Myoga said sighing.

"Well, he is the one that starts it." Kagome said while Mr. Myoga rolled his eyes.

"I called your parents, your father is on his way, im goning to have a talk with him. Mr. Myoga said as Kagome eyes widened.

"M-my f-father is coming?" Kagome asked nervously and he said yes, not noticing her scared and one of the office ladys saying Mr. Higarashi is here.

"Now go wait, while a talk with him." Mr. Myoga said as she nodded and walked right passed her father, who glared at her. She walked out of the office and took off running while texting Sango on her phone.

_**Class room**_

"What the, who the hell is texting me?" Sango said taking out her phone and her eyes widened as she read.

"What it say, Sango?" Miroku asked as he looked at the phone and got mad.

It said: _San, dad here, talkin 2 Myoga, glare, goin die! Kag._

_Meet after class, serc spot, k._

Damn! Sango thought puting back her phone, watching the clock as Kikyo looked confused.

_**Outside**_

"Thought you could run, bitch?" A deep male voice said making Kagome jump up from the huge tree.

"N-no just waiting for you." Kagome said getting punched in the ribs, then in the face and he started to pull her to his car by her hair and slammed her into the car, she was bleeding from the head, leg, mouth and face.

"You stupid bitch, always fighting, what did he not pay you, you little whore." Kagome's father said punching her in the face and throwing her on the ground and getting in his car.

"Bitch, you'll get it worse once you get home." Naraku a.k.a Kagome's step father said driving away and Kagome dragged herself over to the tree and pulled out a cigarette, lights it and smokes it.

_BRING BRING_, The school rang for second hour.

Kagome looked to see Sango running with Miroku and Kikyo right behind her.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked looking at her making she nothing is broken.

"No, my cigarette went out." Kagome said looking at her bloody cigarette and sighed as the other three sweatdroped.

"Here, have one of mine." Miroku said handing her one.

"Thanks."

"Um what happened to you?" Kikyo asked looking at her concerned.

"My dad, did it." Kagome said simply.

"What!?" Kikyo yelled.

"Yea, since your are friend we can tell ya, we all get beat up by are dads, well Miroku gets hit by his grandpal." Kagome said as Kikyo gasped.

"What about your guys mom's?" Kikyo asked

"My mom's a drunk, Sango's is dead and so is Miroku's mom and dad." Kagome said and Kikyo looked at them sadly.

"Sorry"

"Its ok." They all said.

"Just don't tell anyone, k." Sango said as Kikyo nodded and they got up to get there stuff from their locker to go to Sango's house when Inuyasha came out with his little preppy gang.

"Well well, what do we have here, wench you get beat up by your pimp." Inuyasha said as his gang laughed and Kagome got pissed and kicked him where the son don't shine and started to punch him, but she was getting dizzy from blood lost and jumped back when he kicked her in the ribs and her eyes got foggy and he almost jump at her when someone grabbed him and throw him.

"Ow, damn it, what are you doing here, Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru was wearing alittle baggy black pants and a black shirt that had the band "Atreyu" on it. He had long silver hair and amber eyes.

"I see your getting beat up again, go to class, prick. Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha got up.

"Oh by the, im going here now, little brother. Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha sighed and walked inside.

"What the hell you want?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru.

"To yell at that dumbass and help your friend from getting charged with murder, not that I care if he dies. Sesshomaru said walking up to them.

"Then why do you care if I go to jail?" Kagome asked trying to keep her eyes open and Sesshomaru just shrugged.

"Kagome we got to get you to Sango's house." Kikyo said and Kagome nodded but started to fall to the gound but someone caught her before she fall.

**Sorry it took so long, i was sick then had alot of makeup work, well see ya next chapter.**


	3. Who r u?

**I don't own Inuyasha or any one alse or any songs I talk about or lyrics besides the story and Haru Tokudao**

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru had caught Kagome before she fell and picked her up bridel style.

"Come on, you have to get her to the hospital." Sesshomaru said walking to his car.

"No, where taking her to my house, now follow me." Sango said as they all jumped in Miroku's car and Sesshomaru and Kagome followed behing them in Sesshomaru's car. About ten mins later they all pulled into Sango's house and rushed Kagome in. Since Sango lived down stairs, they rushed her down stairs and ran into Sango's room and Sesshomaru layed her down on the bed.

"She should be fine in here." Sango said looking at Kagome sadly.

"Well, now what?" Miroku asked sitting down on the floor.

"I guess we wait for her to wake up." Sango said sitting next to Miroku.

"Thats all you guy are going to do, she could be-

"How about the guys wait outside, while me and Sango fix her wounds." Kikyo said cutting off Sesshomaru while the two nodded.

**Three hours later**

Kagome slowly opens her eyes and looks around to find her in some room and it was not hers or the schools class room. 'What the' Where am i. Kagome thought looking at the room, it had different types of rock bands on the walls and the room was red and black and so where the blankets. She didn't see a person walk in the room and people at the door.

"How'd I get in Sango's room?" Kagome asked herself but she didn't think she would here answer.

"We brought ya here." A female voice said making Kagome scream and jump out of bed, only to get tangled in the blankets making her fall on her face and she could hear poeple laughing. Kagome looked on the bed to see Sango laughing with tears in her eyes and Kagome glared at Sango so hard, Sango stoped laughing and a shiver ran down her spine. Then all of a sudden Sango gets up and runs out of the with Kagome hot on her tail. While everyone else was confused or scared.

**5 mins later and Sango in a trash can inside a small place**

"Hey where's Sango, Kags?" Miroku asked afraid of the answer and Kagome smirked.

"She's a little busy right now, Miroku." Kagome said grinning and you could her some kind of banging and muffled nosie in the background.

"What was that?" Kikyo asked looking around, while Kagome smirked.

"Hmm mabe its a ghost." Kagome said grinning like a crazy person and the others backed away slowly...Then Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kagome asked pointing a finger at Sesshomaru.

"Takahashi Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, you where that guy from earlier." Kagome said walking towards the basement door.

"Where you goin Kags?" Miroku asked and Kagome stared at him as if he was stupid.

"Pizza duh." Kagome said in a way to happy tone.

"What bout Sango?" Kikyo asked walking next to Kagome.

"What bout her?" Kagome said smirking, the rest sweatdroped.

"Kagome." A vioce came from the top steps. Kagome turned to the voice and then ran at the person and hugged the person.

"Well its nice to see ya too." The person said while Kikyo and Sesshomaru looked confused.

"Haru!" Kagome said happly. Haru has green eyes and blue hair with black in it. He is wearing a hoody the says "The Used on it" and black and red pants with rope on them.

"Well well, nice to see ya man." Miroku said shaking his hand.

"Nice to see ya to Roku" Haru said looking and Miroku then looked back at Kagome and narrowed his eyes and looked at her sternly and she just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kagome said to Haru looking at him innocsentely.

"You know what. Now go untie Sango." Haru said to Kaome and she just sighed and went to a closet across the room, opened it and out fell Sango in a trash can tied in rope and silly string down the side of her face and Kagome, Miroku and Haru cracked up laughing on the floor and Kikyo tried to hold in her giggles and Sesshomaru just looked at then as if they where all crazy. Then finally they all stoped laughing, so they could untie Sango.

"Damn it, Kagome!" Sango yelled and chased after Kagome and Kagome ran behind Haru laughing.

"Haru!" Sango yelled sumprised to see him and she hugged him then smacked Kagome in the head.

"Ow, that hurt." Kagome said like a little kid and everyone laughed.

"Okay, um do ya mind me askin but who is he?" Kikyo said pointing to Haru.

"Oh yes where are my manners, my name is Tokudao Haru, im Kagome's...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Dun Dunnn, srry just felt like stopping right there, oh who's this new person, lol. Sorry it took so long to update I got attacked by a bunch of angry green muffins and one-eyed mokey gang, no really i did, hmmm or was it a dream, oh well, stay tuned, now back to Joey with the weather, "Hello everyone, I see clouds yay!" Okay thats it for today, see ya later, and have a goodnight and remember to review, this is Sk8ergirl15 with news around your area, not really, over and out!**


	4. Oh no!

**I don't own Inuyasha or any one alse or any songs I talk about or lyrics besides the story and Haru Tokudao.**

Chapter 4

Last time on _Why me?_

"Okay, um do ya mind me askin but who is he?" Kikyo said pointing to Haru.

"Oh yes where are my manners, my name is Tokudao Haru, im Kagome's...

Now back to the show!

"Im Kagome's boyfriend." Haru said as Sango and Miroku laughed and Kagome punched Haru in the arm.

"Ow"

"You are not, you just wish!" Kagome said with an anime vein popping out her head while Sesshomaru signed in relief, Kikyo seen and she smiled evily.

"So we getting pizza or what?" Miroku asked while Kagome and Sango ran out the door yelling shotgun, the others sweatdroped and they all went to there cars to go get pizza. On the way back they where listen to the radio and somewhere singing alone, some well just stared.(Sesshomaru)

_**Underneath the gun in front of waiting eyes  
Our time has just begun no second chance tonight**_

So we walk the longest days to live inside the shortest nights  
We compromise our hearts to keep them satisfied  
The shadows of our past, hard to ignore but judgment means nothing that's not what we're fighting for

Sesshomaru just stared hoping to get to Sango's before he jumped out the window, lets just say Miroku could not sing well or at all.

_**We don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore**_

_**Underneath the gun in front of doubting eyes  
We walk this path as one take on the world tonight  
And we'll carve our names into their bones  
We'll never sell ourselves that's not what we're fighting for**_

We don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore

They where getting close to the house but they keep the music loud with the windows down while people stared at them while Sesshomaru(damn long name) plugged his ears.  
_**won't let this love, I won't let this love die, I won't let it die  
There is only one thing that matters this time  
At the hands of judgment I won't let it die, no sacrifice, regrets left behind, I won't let it die**_

This time, yeah, this time I won't let it die, that's not what we're fighting for  
We don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore  
No we don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore  
We don't care anymore

I won't let this love, I won't let this love die

They finally made it to Sango's and the rest of them paled as they seen Sango's dad's car there and Sesshomaru noticed these and raised and eyebrow.

"Whats up?" Sesshomaru asked to anyone who would answer but no one said a thing as they got out.

"SANGO!"_**  
**_

**Yea really short, yes I put the song there to make it longer, lol. Would have made it longer but I wanted a new chaptr up but ive been sick lately then i have school, which sucks, well R&R please and thanks for the people who have!**


	5. SORRY

A/N (I hate these too hahaha)

Im sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i have been really sick an then their is school an all the make up work i have to do! So im sorry! I don't know when i will be able to update im hoping next weekend!! So hang on, I will update! k thanks for the reviews an keep reading! Later!!!


End file.
